


I'll Stay By Your Side

by vampireprincess624



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireprincess624/pseuds/vampireprincess624
Summary: Edward and Bella plan on leaving Forks - with Renesmee. Jacob is desperate to come, but the vampire couple won't let him. Can he find a way to stay with his Renesmee?





	I'll Stay By Your Side

Jacob walked into the Cullen's home. He was visiting Renesmee, the girl he'd imprinted on. She was his age now, and luckily for him she had accepted him when he'd asked for a romantic relationship. They were a happy couple now, and Jacob spoiled her with gifts and his undivided attention. Everything was perfect.  
Until that day.  
'What do you mean, you're moving to Australia?!' Jacob yelled.  
'Well, we can't stay here,' Bella said. Jacob looked like he was about to break something. Edward put an arm around his wife protectively.  
'If you have to go, can I come?' Jacob begged.  
'No. It is not the place for a werewolf,' Edward told him.  
'Please! I can't be without Renesmee.'  
They all turned to look at Bella and Edward's daughter. She was sitting quietly on the opposite side of the room.  
'Please let Jacob come,' she pleaded.  
'Darling, no. Australia just is not the place for him.'  
'It's not the place for bloodsuckers, either!' Jacob yelled, 'You sparkle in the sun, for flip's sake!'  
'We have... arrangements,' Edward assured him calmly.  
'But... no, you have to let me come. There is no point to my existence without her.'  
'You just called me a bloodsucker,' Renesmee said, suddenly cold.  
'I- No, I didn't mean you. I- I meant... them.'  
'I'm a vampire too.'  
'Yeah, but you're only half vampire!'  
'Still... does that mean I'm half a "bloodsucker" or a "leech"?' Renesmee stood up.  
'No! Of course not. Renesmee, you know I'd do anything for you. I love you with all my heart.'  
'Even though I'm a leech? I'm leaving, Jacob.'  
Jacob knew that she didn't mean just leave the room. She meant leave with her parents for Australia.

That night, Jacob sat outside Renesmee's window like he always did, but she didn't open it to talk to him. He sat under the full moon and howled, a howl of pure agony. Bella and Edward didn't come to comfort him; they knew he wouldn't want to see them. His entire world was falling apart, and they were the ones who had made the decision to do it. 

Renesmee opened her window. It was dark, but the moon was full and moonlight shone down on Jacob's body. He was in wolf form, of course, he always was when he was guarding her. She looked fondly at his scruffy fur and the way he put one paw over his nose as he slept. Then, to her surprise, he opened one eye.  
'Jake!' she exclaimed, 'Why are you still awake?'  
In a flash, Jacob turned back into a human.  
'Couldn't sleep,' he shrugged.  
'Earlier... I know I overreacted. You weren't calling me a bloodsucker, you were just angry at Mum and Dad.'  
'Yeah. You know I'd never call you that. Ever.'  
'I know, Jake.'  
'I love you, Nessie.'  
'I love you too.'  
'So, are you going to Australia?' Jacob asked casually.  
Renesmee climbed gracefully out the window and wrapped her arms around Jacob.  
'Why don't you ever wear a shirt again?'  
'Stop changing the subject.'  
Nessie smiled. 'No,' she said, causing Jacob to grin like an idiot, 'I will stay by your side. Until my heart stop beating.'  
'Thank you, Nessie. Until our hearts stop beating.'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Please comment your thoughts.


End file.
